Nobody But I Could See Your Past And Future
by TsuLimz45
Summary: Eijun lost his friends when he was high school. He is 25 now living alone and working. His only family member is his only mother but something happens and she is found dead and Eijun can't take it anymore that he wish he could turn back time and his wish is granted and he is found in the body of his sixteen year old self.
1. Chapter 1

**Title** : **I Could See Your Past and Future**

 **By** : TsuLimz45

 **Summary** : Eijun lost his friends when he was high school. He is 25 now living alone and working. His only family member is his only mother but something happens and she is found dead and Eijun can't take it anymore that he wish he could turn back time and his wish is granted and he is found in the body of his sixteen year old self.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

It was a bright cold day in April, and the clocks were striking twelve. I was lying on the couch in the apartment that I lived alone in. I had just finished watching the television like any cold lonely day. It was my route since I don't like cold days like this.

I then could hear the door to my apartment unlock. I didn't move from my spot as I hear the door open and hear footsteps grow closer as the person entered my apartment. I could hear the sounds of items that was in the bags the person had with her.

"Ei-chan." She spoke up when she saw me lying on the couch.

My mother had come to visit me once again. She was the only family member left after my father died while working at his job which was a police man. I used to go see him all the time when I was a bit younger. I missed my father a lot and I'm sure my mother felt the same way. I remember the time a police man came to our house explaining everything to us. I felt like his lips weren't moving as I could only see things in slow motion but then my mother broke down crying.

The funeral was held and everybody were wearing black for the dead. I didn't like the color since it was a bad color I hated all my life. My mother greeted the people that had come to the funeral. I could hear the people saying how sorry they felt and of course I hated that word as well. I don't know if they were really sorry or just wanted to pity us with words.

My mother wasn't strong as she broke down at the funeral. She couldn't take that her husband had left this world even though she had tried to stay strong for me. She hugged me like there was nothing in the world left. That's right since I'm the only one left and I realize I had to take care of her no matter what.

" _Ei-chan."_ She cried, the tears falling down her cheeks as she still held on me like I was the only thing that matter, she didn't even seem to care of the people around the room as they stared at the scene form before them.

"I thought you were going to be home today." My mother smiled as she headed her way to the kitchen. It was her route to come over and cook whenever she was around. My mother was the cheerful, kind person and everybody loved her including myself.

We sat across each other as we had our meal. My mother seemed a bit strange like something was on her mind. I didn't ask since I didn't think she wanted me to but then she opened her mouth and asked me something.

"Do you remember when you were in high school?" She asked, she had stopped eating and it looked like her chopsticks had stopped midway.

"What about high school?" I answered her normally like I always did.

"Do you remember the time when they disappeared?" Now I understand what my mother was getting at. She was telling me the day that my friends had died. My mother never liked using the word like dead or died since it always brought back painful memoires.

My friends had disappeared in high school. I didn't understand how it happened but it happened. I was just in my first year of high school. I was happy to get in and play my favorite sport and was dream to be the ace someday but my dreams were crushed when one by one my friends disappeared and the police had found them dead.

I choose not to believe it at first thinking this must be some kind of sick joke they were all playing but it wasn't. I cried for days when it happened, I just couldn't understand how any of this could be happening.

"What's wrong?" I asked my mother, it was strange for her to ask something about the past like this. She then shook her head thinking that she shouldn't have asked something like that.

We continued our meal and chatted about how our day went and so on. My mother mention something along the line that she wanted to move to Tokyo and be closer to me. I didn't mind and said it would be a good idea since she is the only one I have left.

 **XXX**

The following day I had to go to work. I worked at a small café down the street from my apartment. My mother said she was going to come over later tonight to make dinner so we can eat together again.

I finished my shift for the day and said goodbye to my boss and co-worker and headed home. But as I got closer to my apartment I noticed something. The view I saw was of flashing red lights that only belonged to the police and I felt a shiver and knew something was wrong. I walked closer and saw the police men were in my apartment,

"What happened!" I yelled, my voice was scared to find out but I needed to know what it was.

"You're Sawamura-kun?" One of the police officer looked at me and he gave me that pity look and I realize what had happened before the police officer could tell me anything. I rushed inside the apartment and there I saw my mother and she was covered in blood. She had been stabbed. I broke down as I fell to my knee. How could this have happened? I didn't want to believe this but there lying on the floor was my only family member and she was dead.

The couples of days I felt useless and didn't want to do anything. I didn't even call my work to say I wasn't coming in. I was still shaken up by what I had saw. The scene of my mother still torment me. I couldn't forget it. First my father and now my mother.

I was feeling like a neet since I hadn't left my apartment for sometime now. I locked myself inside, I didn't want to see anybody and I sure didn't want to talk to those police officers. Just then I heard something fall from one of the shelves.

As I walked around the room looking out I saw a box from when I was still in high school. If I recall it was the box that my friends and I had promised to make a time capsule and I was suppose to bury it but I didn't since that day was the last day that I ever saw my friends and because of it, I was so depressed that I couldn't do it. It was the only thing that was left from my friends from high school.

I opened the box and saw the precious items inside. There were seven items inside. There were a bunch of baseball equipment since we were all in the baseball club even if we were in different grades. I couldn't stop staring at it because it made me miss them so much but I couldn't do anything that time. I couldn't save them. And I couldn't save my mother as well.

In the end I put them away and before I knew it night had come and I was getting sleepy. I felt so useless, I didn't do anything that much for my mother or my friends. I couldn't even save them from whoever that killed them. But I remember it well since I kept looking through reports on the killer.

"If I could go back in time I would give up anything." I mumbled.

 **XXX**

"Oi Sawamura!" I opened my eyes slowly and saw a face of a friend and senpai that I hadn't seen for such a long time that I had tears roll down my cheeks, I couldn't help it because he was in front of me.

"Why the hell are you crying for?" I wiped the tears away as I looked around and saw that I was in the dorm room that I had when I was in high school.

I thought I might be dreaming since I was seeing my senpai but when I pinched my right cheek I felt pain. I got up and went to the mirror I had in my room and found myself staring at myself but there was something wrong since I looked as I did when I was in high school.

"What's going on here?" I didn't understand anything. My body was of a sixteen-year-old male but my mind was of a twenty-five-year-old man. I couldn't get this through my head, at all.

"Something the matter?" My senpai looked confused like I had hit my head onto something so I shook my head to assure the older boy that everything was alright.

"Miyuki-senpai, why are you in my room?" I asked, trying to sound as normal as possible like I did when I was a high school student.

"What are you talking about?" Miyuki sounded and looked annoyed at the same time like I had asked something stupid. "You told me that you had something to tell me."

"I did."

I then realize something that something like this had happened before. As I was thinking the door to my room opened and others that I was close to came in and I felt like crying but stopped myself since I had to act like myself.

"Are you feeling better?" Haruichi asked with a look of worried all over his face. Haruichi looked like a girl among the rest of my friends and gets mistaken for one as well.

" _Feeling better?"_

That's right if I remember correctly I had fainted for running out too much and that is why I was in bed resting. I was really a hard person back and Miyuki-senpai and Kuramochi-senpai would always yell at me to stop working myself to the butt.

"If I see you do that again I will kill you!" Kuramochi threatened and it didn't look like the guy was joking when he said that, he really meant it.

"It wouldn't be good if you died before you beat me." Furuya's voice was low but just like back then I felt annoyed by his comment.

"Are you hungry Sawamura-chan?" Masuko had brought pudding with him. He was enjoying having one himself as well.

"Don't make us worry like that!" Ryousuke sounded like he was worried but there was another tone the way he said it, meaning that next time he would do something horrible that would make me stop running ever again.

These friends were the ones I had promised about the time capsule. It was strange to see them and right in front of me but why did I come back here back to my high school life. I realize something and that was my life was repeating since I was here I had to do everything to stop from the things from happening again.

"Good thing that you weren't in class today. The sensei was lecturing us but it wasn't anything interesting so you didn't miss much." Haruichi explained to me about the two days I had missed since I had gotten sick for running in the cold. I was lucky for getting a cold since I didn't do well in my classes back then.

"Haruicchi, did we have a practice with Inashiro?" I asked, since I wasn't sure if it was after and before I got sick.

"What are you talking about? We had the match with them three days ago before you got sick." I wasn't sure if my memories were different or not or I just forgot it all but I had to think through everything now if I wanted to save these people. I couldn't make the same mistakes again.

I remember when I was in high school that Narumiya Mei was the first one to disappear and after that they had found him dead. I had to change it and that would be a bit hard for me since I was never close to him in the first place. How to get to close with somebody like Narumiya since he's a bit cocky? Not like I have room to complain since I was a bit like him when I was in high school. I can't believe how I was back then.

There was a time that I had spotted Narumiya practicing baseball all by himself in a park. I found myself watching him but I didn't approach the guy or even talk to him since I didn't feel like I needed to since I wasn't close to him and he looked busy but now I think about maybe I should have talked to him.

"I'm going out for a bit." I told Haruichi which the pink-haired boy looked confused at me.

"Are you sure you should be going? You just got over your cold." Haruichi was panicking like he did back then, now that I think about it Haruichi was always the worrywart of the group.

I rushed out of Haruichi's room and went to my room and grabbed my jacket and headed out. I was glad that Kuramochi-senpai or Masuko-senpai wasn't around since I'm sure they would have stopped me.

As I walked through the street I realize how different things were back then. The building that I work at now isn't here since it wasn't build yet. I walked and walked looking around the place like it was a world that I didn't know of. It felt nice to be back here but also sad at the same time thinking of what would happen.

I then heard a ball slamming to a net. I stopped and turned around and realize I was at the main park and as looked around I saw the person that I had wanted to see. It was Narumiya Mei and he was practicing just like I remember.

" _I want to talk to him but what should I say?_ I want to talk to him but there's nothing that we can talk about beside baseball and approaching him right now might not be a good idea. I had to think it through. As I thought so a voice broke my concreting.

"I thought I told you to be back earlier!" An angry looking Harada Masatoshi entered the scene.

I don't remember Harada-san coming to meet Narumiya. Sometimes was off about my memories and what was happening, things were still the same but different as well.

"Masa-san just a little bit." Narumiya pleaded to the senior.

"Fine." Harada gave in, and instead of watching the senior took out a catcher glove and practice with Harada.

I decided that Narumiya would be safe with the senior around so I decided to go back to the dorm but there was all kind of things in my head that I wasn't so sure of. Was this the same world that I lived in. I wasn't so sure anymore since things were happening a little different then before. Was it good or bad.

When I got back from my dorm I got an earful from Kuramochi-senpai. He was angry that I left the dorm and went on my own when I had just recovered. Either way it looked like my senpai was worried about me. Masuko-senpai was watching some television while eating pudding, no surprise there.

"Sawamura-chan, can I ask you something?" My senpai suddenly asked, he looked serious there for a second but when he had his mouth on the small spoon it disappeared.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Do you like Narumiya Mei?"

"What?!" Now I was surprised that. Why would Masuko-senpai think I like that guy?

"I saw you earlier in town and saw you staring at him the whole time he was practicing."

"Is that so?!" Kuramochi spoke up, like he had found out something really interesting. "That's why your ran off into town just to see him."

"Is that so? I didn't think Sawamura-chan was like that." Masuko said. "If you need help why didn't you come talk to your senpais!" Suddenly Masuko's voice started to get louder that I thought that everybody from upstairs and downstairs would hear.

"Keep your voice down!" I was getting embarrassed about this, I didn't like Narumiya, well not in that way anyway and my senpais were making a whole deal about this.

"Anyway It's not that I like him. I just have him in my mind."

"I can't believe the words that came out of your mouth." Kuramochi felt disgusted that it was about another guy but not like he was judging him. "Alright then I'll set you up so you can talk to that cocky bastard!" Kuramochi laughed that hyena laugh of his.

 **XXX**

The following day I went to the very park that Narumiya would be in and this time he was there waiting for me. Kuramochi said that he would be waiting for me here and here Narumiya was.

"Are you an idiot to see your rival?" Narumiya spoke but there was smirk on his face like he was enjoying this.

" _He cut straight to the point."_

"Is that how you greet someone?!" I yelled, I didn't realize that I had actually said that one out loud.

" _That Kuramochi-senpai…I bet he told him that I had some kind of crush on him or something."_

I could already see the image of Kuramochi-senpai as he told Narumiya, I should get that out of my head as I needed to solve this.

"Look here. I was just interest in you since you're amazing pitcher."

" _I rather not be saying this to him but I had to become friends with him and stop from him from dying. He's the first one on the list to die and I have to stop it no matter what. I'm not going to be useless like last time."_

"You really are an idiot!" Narumiya laughed but then there was a smile appear on his face. "Since you admire me so much that you're even begging me to be your friend then I won't mind being your friend."

I seriously wanted to kill him at this moment. He was very damn cocky, kind of reminded me of Miyuki-senpai. I had to watch all my friends closely so no harm would befall them but it's going to be hard since Narumiya-san goes to a different school but I had to manage."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title** : **I Could See Your Past and Future**

 **By** : TsuLimz45

 **Summary** : Eijun lost his friends when he was high school. He is 25 now living alone and working. His only family member is his only mother but something happens and she is found dead and Eijun can't take it anymore that he wish he could turn back time and his wish is granted and he is found in the body of his sixteen year old self.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

I had managed to become friends with Narumiya-san, now was the hard part by keeping him from dying. It was going to be hard but I knew how he died and how the killer would strike so I had the advantage and could stop it this time. I was there that time but wasn't with them and that's when the killer did what he did.

I don't know why the killer wanted to kill them in the first place and why the killer chooses to kill the friends that I was close to and now that I think about it my parents were probably killed by them as well.

They never found out how my father died when he was on duty but I heard that he was also stabbed just like how my mother was.

"Does this have something to do with me?" I mumbled in a low voice.

"What are you mumbling about and not concerning on your ball control?" I was practicing with Miyuki but my thoughts went wild again and Miyuki got mad but it couldn't be helped.

"Sorry." I apologized and started to throw the ball to Miyuki's mitt. It was strange how odd this felt since it felt like this wasn't happening but here I was throwing the baseball to my senpai that I had admired a lot back then, he was the reason I came to Seidou.

Miyuki caught the ball then he took off the mask for his catcher gear and stared right into my eyes like he was looking for something. "There something strange about you. You been out of it a lot lately like you're a different person."

"What are you talking about?" I started to laugh, that loud laugh of mine that I always had since I was young. Miyuki was always knee on these things but I couldn't tell him that I'm a twenty-five-year-old man in a body of my sixteen-year old.

The coach announced that practice had ended for the day.

Since that day I told Narumiya that I wanted to be friends he came a lot to Seidou. Miyuki looked annoyed maybe because they didn't get along well, even back then they were like that but I wanted everybody to be friends with Narumiya because if he doesn't die that means nobody dies.

"Why is Narumiya here again?" Miyuki wasn't even pretending that he hated the sight of Narumiya.

"You could be happy for the idiot." Kuramochi said but Miyuki didn't even want to do that. Miyuki noticed the way his kohai had changed since he gotten sick and it was making him uneasy since he felt like a different person.

Eijun even wanted to be friends with the ace of their rival school. Miyuki didn't understand it all, there was something wrong with the brunet. He was still the loud annoying brat he knew but he wasn't that loud as before, something had happened.

"Did he get hit in the head or something?" Miyuki let out a sigh, he just couldn't figure Eijun out.

Miyuki had heard from Kuramochi about Eijun was kind of stalking the blond before they had become friends, and that annoyed him more.

"What's with you Miyuki?" Ryousuke entered the scene when he notices the dark aura around the catcher and it wasn't a good sight. The pink-haired third year looked and saw the source of the problem. "I see Narumiya has dropped by again."

"You still can't get along with him." Kuramochi said

Miyuki had known Narumiya since middle school and they were friends and all but some reason they were never in good terms when it came to baseball the sport that they both loved. They were similar in a way but both of them choose not to believe that.

"How could he suddenly wanted to be buddy-buddy with him?" Miyuki stared at Eijun as he spoke with Narumiya with that friendly smile of his, he didn't like it and everybody around him knew that he was jealous but Miyuki choose not to believe that either.

Miyuki had known Eijun since they were kids. Both their mothers were best friends and that why they knew each other, the moment they were born, you could see that they were attached to one another even though Miyuki was older.

His mother passed away, his father never told him how she died but Miyuki could tell that he was hiding the truth but Miyuki knew the truth that she had been murdered. Miyuki was sure his father was just worried about him since he was a child at the time but still he wished his father had told him.

Just like Miyuki's mother, Eijun's father had also died while on duty, they say he was stabbed to death. At the time Miyuki didn't know what to say to the younger child but Miyuki stayed with him even though he said nothing to his friend.

Miyuki remembered the day that they had the funeral for Eijun's father and how his mother broke down in tears and how hard she hugged her little boy. It was sad to see the scene but even though she cried Eijun stayed still without shedding any tears. Miyuki realize how strong Eijun was at the time.

When Miyuki's mother died, it was different since Miyuki was the one who cried and his father had to comfort him. His father would tell him that everything would be okay but Miyuki wasn't so sure.

"Miyuki-senpai!" Miyuki heard Eijun call him over waving his hands in the air just like he did when they were kids. There the guy went with that happy expression but something was different and Miyuki could tell since he has known the boy since they were kids.

I called Miyuki-senpai over to us because I wanted him and Narumiya to be close again. Back then I didn't do anything and didn't care about their relationship but this time things was going to change because I'm going to change the past for a good future.

"Why are you here?" Miyuki asked staring at the blond.

"Because Sawamura here wanted me here." Narumiya replied back with a glare.

I feel the tension in the air, the two didn't get along but I had to change that. If they become friends, then things will change and they don't have to die but in order for that to work I have to make them be friends. I didn't understand this I heard they were friends in middle school since they both went to the same school. I was Miyuki's childhood friend but I went to a different school since I lived at Nagano at the time.

" _They are acting like kids."_

"Miyuki!" Ryousuke entered the scene. The pink-haired senior didn't like what he was seeing. He didn't mind fights but not in school ground. Miyuki and Narumiya stopped their dark aura and quiet down.

I then grabbed both of Miyuki-senpai's hand and Narumiya-san's hand and pulled them together so that the two would make up but their hands pulled right away only to glare once more.

"It worked when we were kids." I said.

"We're not kids anymore and there no way I would want to hold that idiot's hand!" Miyuki lashed out, he was saying what he truly felt and I couldn't argue with that side but still this wasn't going well.

"Right back at you. You damn tanuki bastard!"

 **XXX**

Night had fallen and I went near the field and sat at the grass and watched the stars. Watching the stars always made me feel relax. When I was a child I would think my family was cursed since my grandfather died and same with my grandmother, right after a few years it was then my father's turn and then finally my mother.

"What are you doing here?" I turned around and saw Miyuki standing there. "You shouldn't be out here or do you want to catch a cold again."

"I just wanted to watch the stars." I said, Miyuki sat right beside me and stared at the stars, the same view I was seeing. This person is the last person that died on the killer's list. I had cried a lot when I heard the news. I couldn't stop the tears that fell that day because he was the most important to me, my child hood friend who was with me since the moment we were born.

"I heard that you have been stalking Mei." Miyuki said.

"I wasn't stalking him!" I denied, it was probably Kuramochi-senpai that told Miyuki-senpai everything. I really wasn't stalking him, looking from a far is not stalking and plus it's not like I always went to see him.

"I don't understand what's in your head but come talk to me since I'm here for you." I felt happy to hear those words but it was the same words he had spoke long time ago but the scene I was in was a bit different.

"Thank you." I smiled at Miyuki and he return a smile back.

"We should head back before it gets cold." He said. Both of us got up and headed back to the dorm.

I lay on my bed thinking about my next move. My first mission was to get to be friends with Narumiya-san and that worked out fine with the help from Kuramochi-senpai even though it wasn't the way I hoped it would go but it went well.

Kuramochi-senpai and Masuko-senpai were playing some video games. I remember back then it was like this as well. It was nice to see things just like back then. I had really missed all this and I was glad to re live it all again.

"Do you want to join?" Kuramochi asked as he turned to look at me, I was thinking not to but then I recalled the memories and decided that I was going change things so I got up from my bed and sat down beside the two senpais.

We played a fighting game that was Kuramochi-senpai's favourite game. He used to always beat me at this game. Kuramochi-senpai was the pro back then and is probably is.

"I'll kick your ass, hyahaha." It was nice hear that laugh of his once again. It was one of his remarkable thing about him that I ever recall of him.

Now I think about it Kuramochi-senpai was the one who told us all to make the time capsule. I didn't think that he was the kind of guy that was into those kind of things but he said that " _We won't stay young forever_ "

That was true but only for me. I was the only one who grew old while the others didn't have the chance since they died before they could grow old. I thought about them all the time as I grew. I would dream about growing old with them but that's about it.

"You know you been acting strange lately." Kuramochi put the game controller down and stared at me, like he wanted answers but I couldn't give him any.

"What are you talking about?" I told him the same thing I told Miyuki. These two were always on the look out for things. I had to be careful with them around.

"It's just that you seem different and your head is always somewhere. I don't know what's going on with you but it's always good to talk about." I know that Kuramochi-senpai was looking out for me but I couldn't tell him or any of them the truth. The truth of who I really am and how I came here and the fact that I was trying to change now for a better future.

"It's nothing." I smiled, but Kuramochi-senpai gave a look at me like he didn't believe me but he pushed it aside realizing that I wasn't going to talk to him about no matter what.

Masuko also stared at me worried but I assured him as well that I was fine and that things are the way it suppose to be. Masuko-senpai then stared at looking at Kuramochi-senpai, there was something there like they were communicating with one another.

I was tired for the night so I went back to my bed. I didn't notice it but Kuramochi-senpai and Masuko-senpai looked back at me with a worried expression on their faces.

 **XXX**

"What's the matter with you?" Ryousuke and Kuramochi were having lunch in the roof of their high school. They weren't suppose to be allow in the roof since it's suppose to be dangerous and is always locked but somehow Ryousuke had the key. Kuramochi doesn't knows how he even got the key in the first place.

"It's about Sawamura. I don't know why but I feel as though he's hiding something."

"He has been acting weird. Hopefully it's not an injury." Ryousuke said.

"I'm sure it's not an injury but there something else. Miyuki even thinks the same thing but he hasn't even told him even though they are childhood friends." Kuramochi led out a sigh, he didn't like the fact the first year was making him and others worry about him.

"Now that you mention it Miyuki said that Sawamura was acting strange when he got up after he got that cold from running outside in the cold."

"How was he acting?" Kuramochi asked.

"Miyuki said that Sawamura suddenly started to cry."

"What?" Kuramochi was confused, why was the brat crying out of nowhere. The second year thought of the normal Sawamura and the one of now, they were different indeed.

The door to the roof opened. The two high school students thought that it was one of the teachers but it was only Haruichi and Furuya, looked like they had decided to have lunch in the roof as well.

"I didn't know you guys were here as well." Furuya said.

"I did wonder why it was unlocked and I see it's because aniki and Kuramochi-senpai is here." Haruichi and Furuya sat with Kuramochi and Ryosuke and had their lunch.

"You're not with Sawamura?" Kuramochi asked.

"We were going to have lunch together but then Eijun-kun said he had something to do. Now I think about it he has been acting strange and asking questions."

"Questions?" Ryousuke stared with a blank. He wonders what the first year was doing. "What kind of question did he ask?"

"He wanted to know about some accidents happening around town." Furuya answered since Haruichi's mouth was full of food.

"Why would he be interested in those?' Kuramochi put his hand on his chin and thought about it but it didn't click and he didn't think Eijun was the type to do such research and the main problem was why was he even researching it. "He's acting stranger and stranger everyday."

Miyuki was called by one of his teacher so he couldn't have lunch with Kuramochi. Once he was finished his talk with his teacher he went out to the halls but got ambush by some girls in the halls. It was no surprised that Miyuki was popular and girls always asked him out.

He didn't like this and hated girls. He's eyes then went to a certain first year that he spotted in the corner of his eyes and saw he was carrying a bunch of books with him.

"Sawamura!" Miyuki called out in which Eijun turned when he heard his name was being called.

"Miyuki Kazuya!" Eijun called out, as he did he dropped some of his books on the floor. Miyuki realize this was his chance to escape. He told the girls he had to go and went to Eijun.

Miyuki went to Eijun and picked the books that Eijun had dropped. Miyuki then looked at the cover of one of the books and he was in shock at what it was titled. It was a book about accidents in town that have happened, anything that deals with deaths and killers.

"I didn't know you were interest in such things." Miyuki recalls when they were smaller that Eijun didn't like anything that had to do with death but here he was interested in things he hated.

"It's just for a class project." Eijun said but Miyuki knew that was a total lie.

" _Why won't you tell me anything?"_

"Sawamura, can I get the book that you borrowed from me back the day before you got sick."

" _Book?"_ Eijun wasn't sure what book it was but he just smiled at Miyuki, he didn't want him to know that he didn't know what book it was.

"Yea. I'll give it back to you tomorrow."

"That's great." Miyuki smiled.

Miyuki helped Eijun carry the books to his classroom. He stayed there for the rest of the lunch hour and talked to Eijun like he always did but it didn't feel the same as before. Eijun was a bit quieter then before and it looked like his mind was on something again.

Miyuki wonder what the boy was thinking about but there was no way to find out. He wanted to know but his friend wouldn't tell him which made him sad even though he knew everything about Eijun.

 **XXX**

When school had finished I went back to my dorm room and looked for the book that I had borrowed from Miyuki but I couldn't find any book, I couldn't even remember the title of the book. I didn't know where I could have put it.

I didn't even know that I was into books other then mangas back then. I had looked everywhere but couldn't find the book that I had borrowed from him. Just as I was looking around my phone rang and when I check I saw the name and I couldn't believe it. I picked the call up nervously.

"Ei-chan." The other person in the other line sounded alive and well. This was my mother on the other line, tears swell up and fell down my cheeks. I couldn't believe this, my mother was alive, of course she was since she didn't die yet.

"Are you crying?" His mother asked, worried by her son's actions.

"It's nothing. I just missed you is all." I told her, she laughed like it was something funny.

"You can always call me you know and I will always see you in the holidays." She sounded so cheerful just like how she was. I loved hearing her voice but I wanted to see her in person.

"Okaasan, why don't you guys come down this time?" I told her, I couldn't leave Tokyo since I needed to protect my friends and that meant I didn't want to leave here.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"I don't think I can come down this time. I'm busy with my test and practice."

"Alright but we will be staying in a hotel so you better come see us."

"Of course." I smiled.

I ended the call. I still kept the mother that died that day in my thoughts but the one here was alive and moving and I was so glad for that. Tears started to flow down once again. I was crying a lot lately.


	3. Chapter 3

**ohanacchi - Thanks for the review and keep on reading for more.**

 **Thanks for favourites to those as well.**

* * *

 **Title** : **I Could See Your Past and Future**

 **By** : TsuLimz45

 **Summary** : Eijun lost his friends when he was high school. He is 25 now living alone and working. His only family member is his only mother but something happens and she is found dead and Eijun can't take it anymore that he wish he could turn back time and his wish is granted and he is found in the body of his sixteen year old self.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

I woke from my dream. It was the same dream—Over and over again. I exhale deeply. I looked around the room. It was the same ordinary room. I could hear my senpai snore away. It was completely dark. I panted harder. The dream was of that time when I saw the bodies of my dear friends. I didn't know why but I choose not to believe them and went to the place where they kept their bodies but the bodies were in pieces that I could barely tell who were who but I could tell it was them and right there I felt sick that I wanted to throw up.

I was always alone in my dream in that room. Myself and nobody else. Then usually my little seven-year-old self would watch every time the clock struck midnight then I would hear the sobbing of children. The shadow of the children I knew very well. They walked across holding the items that we were supposed to bury. It struck me every time I see them. The sobbing would fade away, and then I would see angry faces of much older version of the children. Yelling in torment, the shadows of the wall would expand, the voices would increase and then I would always wake up from this point.

I let out a sight, and turn to clock on my bedside table. It struck midnight. I panted once more and then lean back down, and closed my eyes.

It was 8:00am in the early morning. I walked out of my room after washing up and headed down to the breakfast room where I would meet my teammates.

"Good morning." Haruichi greeted him as he made his way to get his food.

I greeted Haruichi with a smile. I made my way to where Haruichi was sitting after I got my food. I started to dig in but I noticed that Haruichi was keeping a close eye on me while I ate my breakfast.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, stopping my hands from having my meal.

"It's nothing." Haruichi replied but I knew something was wrong and it's probably my fault.

After the room was filled with other players and the people sitting where Haruichi and myself was filled was the regular that included Miyuki-senpai, Furuya, Kuramochi-senpai and Masuko-senpai. Onisan would join us sometimes but he usually sat with the others.

I felt strange sitting here as I looked at them, maybe because of the dream that I had. I couldn't stop thinking of that dream. It was the same dream and it always gave me a hard to fall back to sleep. The dream always scared me and made me wake up in the middle of the night.

"Are you alright?" Kuramochi asked, noticing the way I looked so pale but I brushed it off like it was nothing. I didn't have time to worry about me. The friends looked at one another with worry.

"Maybe it's best you rest for today." Haruichi said.

"I'm fine." I told them. I needed to be with them all the time if I don't I don't then it would be just like last time. I couldn't let that happen.

"Eijun-kun. You look really pale."

"It's nothing." I kept on repeating myself. My head was spinning around but that didn't bother me since it wasn't important.

"I really think you should go back and rest." I got up suddenly since I had it.

"I'm fine!" I yelled, I didn't realize that I had yelled at them. I never did something like this before. "Sorry." I quickly took the unfinished food and gave it to the lady and ran out the room.

 **XXX**

I didn't go back to my room but somewhere more peaceful. I know I said I should stay with them at all times but I realize I was over-thinking and that they didn't die in school grounds and Narumiya-senpai was still safe so they wouldn't be harm but I overreaction because of the dreams I keep having. I don't know what to do anymore. I know these people were the ones I knew but I feel distance with them.

Nothing is helping me much. I don't even know who the killer is why he targets my friends but Narumiya-senpai wasn't my friend in the normal timeline so that makes things more confusing. I stared out at the field. There was still time before practice so I just stayed in that one spot.

I felt guilty for yelling at Haruichi like that and I know he didn't deserve it but it just came out. I hate this side of me. I changed from back then. I guess death can change a person so much. I realize I am cursed since everybody leaves me behind.

" _Even you Miyuki Kazuya even though you promised you would always be there for me."_ A tear fell down my cheeks. I can't believe that I was crying but I couldn't help but cry out. I was in pain and could I really stop the deaths of my friends and family.

I know my mother and grandfather were safe in back in Nagano. I wished my father was still alive but I knew that he died when I was much younger. If he was here and told him everything I'm sure he would believe me.

"Why does god like to torture me like this?" More tears fell down my cheeks, the tears just didn't stop/ I tried to wipe the tears away but it didn't help and more kept coming.

My arms were on top of my knees as I watched the field but the tears filled my vision. Suddenly I felt somebody wrap his arms around me. When I looked up I saw it was Miyuki-senpai? I was shocked but I didn't push him away or anything. I hugged him because I wanted to be comfort right now.

Miyuki didn't know what was going on with Eijun but he wanted to help even though he wouldn't tell him anything. He never saw Eijun cry like this before, he never cried when his grandparents died or his father so it was a surprised to Miyuki.

Miyuki realize that Eijun was breathing heavily and looked and saw the boy's face looked really red and his eyes were closed.

"Sawamura!" Miyuki yelled but it seemed the brunet didn't hear him. Miyuki carried the boy in his arms back to the dorms and back to the brunet's room.

Miyuki let Kuramochi and Masuko, even the coach knows. The coach asked a doctor to come by since Eijun couldn't move at the moment. The doctor checked the boy's temperature.

"It looks like he hasn't been sleeping enough lately."

"What?" All looked surprised.

"But something is strange because his vitals and blood pressure is different from the last time I checked him. His vitals and blood pressure are almost like that of an adult, strange. Anyway all he needs is some sleep but I think something is keeping him from sleeping. It could be nightmares and the only way he could go back to normal is something he has to do himself."

After that the doctor left.

Miyuki stayed looking after Eijun and the coach didn't mind. Miyuki stayed in Eijun's room the whole time not leaving his side. He held Eijun's hands, it was a bit cold.

" _I didn't know you were having nightmares but then again you never tell me anything anymore."_

Miyuki didn't a person could get sick so fast since Eijun was just sick a couple of days ago. The boy must have working too much and then the doctor said he hadn't been sleeping. Miyuki didn't like this, he wanted to help as well.

When I opened my eyes I saw that Miyuki was beside me. He had a book in his hand, looked like he was reading it. I realize what had happened, I must've fainted in Miyuki-senpai's arm's. I felt bad.

"Ah, your awake." Miyuki put away his book and felt my forehead. I don't know why but I felt like we were kids again because Miyuki-senpai always used to do that to me whenever I got sick. I smiled silently at this sight.

"What happened to practice?" I asked.

"Are you seriously asking me that?" Miyuki sighed in disbelieve. "There's no way you were going to attend and I wasn't going to leave alone."

"Sorry." I apologized. "I know that what I did earlier was out of line."

"Not out of line but strange since you never yell at us like that." Miyuki said.

"Miyuki-senpai that book that I borrow I'm sorry but I lost it." I said.

Miyuki took a deep breath and opened his mouth.

"There actually wasn't any book that you borrowed."

"What?" I asked, looking confused.

"I said that to prove that you're not who you say you are and I was right since you're a completely different person. So tell me who are you?" I couldn't believe this Miyuki-senpai had tricked me but I had no choice no since he knew that I wasn't myself.

"Would you believe me if I said I'm a twenty-five-year-old man in a sixteen-year-old teenager's body with the mind of the twenty-five."

"You sound crazy but I believe you since you're still you." Miyuki smiled. I couldn't believe that Miyuki-senpai was actually believing me. "Can you tell me what's going on with you?"

I didn't want to say anything but Miyuki-senpai looked at me with those serious looking eyes that I couldn't turn away even if it was bad news. I told him everything from my mother's death to his and the others. He looked shocked at first but he understood.

"All I have to do it outwit the killer." He said it like it was the easiest think to do. "And here I thought you had a crush on Mei."

"That was all Kuramochi-senpai's doing." I said.

"But since you been hanging with that idiot he seemed to be attached to you."

"Is that a problem?" I asked.

"Nothing." Miyuki said, like I wouldn't understand anything he said which made me annoyed.

 **XXX**

Narumiya walking home one day when stopped since he felt like somebody was watching him from afar. He shivers from that thought that it freaks him out a bit.

"What are you standing there for?" Harada appeared and the blond was glad for that.

"I thought I felt something." Narumiya said.

"Aren't girls always watching you?" Harada said.

"That's not what I meant by that. Anyway I should call Sawamura-chan since I heard that he got sick and couldn't come out. I should pay him a visit."

"You really got attached to that Seidou southpaw."

"I wouldn't say I got attached. I think it's the other way since he wanted to be my friend for sometime."

"Whatever you say?' Harada wanted to ignore the blond and his stupid talk.

The two headed to their dorm.

Once Narumiya was in his room he took out his phone and called Eijun since he wanted to talk to him really badly. The others didn't listen to him like Eijun did.

"Narumiya-san." Eijun sounded surprised when he got the call from the blond since he was expecting the blond to call.

"Sawamura-chan!" Narumiya yelled from the other line.

"Sawamura-chan?" Eijun repeated the way that Narumiya called his name. It was the same way Masuko did which was a bit embarrassing.

"I heard you got sick." He said.

"Yea. Sorry I couldn't see you but I will. Don't go anywhere alone and always go with Harada or somebody else?"

"What are you talking about? I'm not a kid that I will get lost.

"That's not what I'm saying but I hear that people have gone missing so I wanted you to be safe."

"Ah, your worried about, how cute. Now that I think about I felt like somebody was watching me but it was probably the wind that I felt."

"What?" Eijun sounded a bit worried.

"Anyway don't go anywhere alone!"

Narumiya didn't know why Eijun felt so uptight suddenly but he did like the fact the brunet was worried about him.

"I'll be fine since I'm a strong and able to take care of myself."

"I get that but promise me that you won't got to that park to practice alone."

"The park? Narumiya didn't know why Eijun knew that he went there. "Have you been stalking me all this time? You must like me a lot."

"It's not like that!" Eijun was having a hard time dealing with the blond. "Anyway promise me that you won't go there."

"Alright I promise." Narumiya said.

 **XXX**

I had just finished my call with Narumiya and it was exhausting dealing with him since he doesn't listen to me like the way I want to and twisted my words around. What he said made me worried? Somebody was watching Narumiya from afar and I had to stop from him getting killed and now that Miyuki-senpai knew everything he could help but I didn't want him to get involve since he would be put in danger.

"I know that look." Miyuki was sitting on the bed beside him. "I'll help so you don't have to be in danger as well."

I just couldn't say no to Miyuki.

"I really want to see how you as an adult." Miyuki smirked, and I had a bad feeling since the way he looked at me and I wish I could smack him right now but I didn't have the strength.

"Don't think of such weird thought!" I yelled turning away from him.

"I'm not thinking weird thoughts. I was just saying how I want to grow old with you." I felt my heart sink a bit since that didn't happen in the timeline that I was from but if possible if I could save Narumiya and Miyuki even everybody else I wanted us all to be together forever.

"I also want us to grow old together." I said.

Just then the door opened and Kuramochi-senpai and Haruichi entered the room. Haruichi was carrying a food tray in his hands while Kuramochi had drinks in his.

"Here." He said, I still felt bad fore earlier.

"Sorry about what I said this morning." I apologized.

"It's alright." Haruichi said. "I know that you weren't yourself."

"Anyway you guys haven't eaten yet." Kuramochi and Haruichi gave the food tray and drinks to both Miyuki and myself and we dig into the food.

"Onisan said told me to give you this. He would come but he's busy and Masuko-senpai had class duty."

"Thanks." I said, I took the apple that Onisan had gotten for me. Sometime I wonder about the way that guy cares.

" _But I want us to be together. I could never forgive myself for the only able to live my life. I hated that I was the only one alive. Why didn't the killer kill me? There has to be some kind of connection with me and everybody even Narumiya. I wasn't close to him but I did see him time to time._


	4. Chapter 4

**doremishine itsuko - You might end up hating me but don't worry he will be back**

* * *

 **Title** : **I Could See Your Past and Future**

 **By** : TsuLimz45

 **Summary** : Eijun lost his friends when he was high school. He is 25 now living alone and working. His only family member is his only mother but something happens and she is found dead and Eijun can't take it anymore that he wish he could turn back time and his wish is granted and he is found in the body of his sixteen year old self.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

I was standing in the middle of the park all alone. The wind blew through my hair and I could feel that I was really alive and I wasn't dreaming. I never thought that something like this would happen and it was my job to make things right.

"You look so serious." Narumiya had come up from behind me, I was surprised by his voice that I almost jumped out of my own skin.

"Narumiya-san."

"You told me to meet you and I'm here as promised. I can't believe that you want to practice with me." Narumiya shivered from the cold wind that blew by. He didn't like the cold but I had annoyed him that he couldn't say anything back.

I was worried about Narumiya ever since what he had told me about that call. I was scared for him and myself as well. I didn't know who the person it was but the time was nearing and I was going to keep him safe and maybe things will go back to normal.

"You're spacing out again." Narumiya pointed out.

"Sorry." I apologized. I have been in dazed lately with everything that was happening around me. I should lighten up but that was a bit hard for me.

We played catch ball for a bit before Narumiya got really serious and wanted to practice like in a real match but only problem was it was two of us and it's hard to practice like with a catcher.

"By the way." Narumiya caught the book and looked at me. "Are you okay being here when you just over your fever."

"It's been three days since I got sick and I'm fine." Narumiya continued to throw the baseball to me. I liked this feeling since back then I would never be playing catch ball with Narumiya or even having a conversation with him.

"How come you wanted to practice here?" Narumiya asked.

"It's more peaceful here." I smiled. Narumiya looked at me as if I was stupid but I didn't mind and we continued to practice while we chatted as well.

"Harada-san was going to come to but I didn't want him to come to our secret meeting."

"It's not a secret meeting though."

"I wanted to be alone with Sawamura-chan." Narumiya smiled, a bright one, he looked like he was really happy. "I hate the fact that Miyuki gets to have you all to himself."

"I don't understand what you mean by that."

"It's okay since I like you this way."

"Huh?"

"Plus I can't believe that you like spending time with me the moment you recovered from your fever. I didn't think you were that clingy."

I was getting a headache by Narumiya's nonsense but he true that I like spending time with him but that's not just it. I want to keep him safe so I decided to stay by his side and for unknown reason Miyuki was angry but agree to it.

Just then I caught the baseball and then I thought I heard something and turned around but there was nobody. I looked around the area but nothing. My fears were getting to me.

"What's wrong?" Narumiya asked.

"I thought I heard something." I said with a smile but I wasn't sure if I was hearing things or it was just me being paranoid by everything around me.

When we had finished, I walked with Narumiya half way since I was worried. Narumiya didn't question why I did but I felt like he knew something already that he was being caution as well.

 **XXX**

I was in the cafeteria alone. Everybody had already eaten their dinner. I had come late but I couldn't eat at all. I was still trying to link everything together with everything that I had researched but nothing adds up.

"You're back." Miyuki entered the room and sat beside me. "It's strange to see you so serious. Then again you're actually an adult."

"I don't know what to do."

"It's not something you will find out right away." Miyuki said. The bespectacled catcher was right about that. He wasn't going find out what to do right away even though he kept Narumiya safe and tomorrow would be the day that Narumiya would be killed.

"Miyuki-senpai there something I want us all to do."

"Us?"

Before I could continue the door to the cafeteria opened and Kuramochi was the one who entered this time.

"Why are you guys still here?" He asked, he then noticed the unfinished food that I hadn't eaten yet. "You're wasting food!"

"I'm not that hungry as I should be." I said, a bit bitter by my words.

"Then I'll eat on your behalf." He said with a smile appear and reaching to grab the foot but his hand was stopped by another pair of hands.

"Kuramochi, it's not nice that you're the only one we get to finish this all by yourself."

Miyuki and myself were surprised to see Masuko-senpai standing there. They didn't even know when he had appeared since they didn't hear the door opening and he wasn't the only one there.

"Oni-san is here as well."

"I was wondering why the lights were still on and see it's you guys."

"Ryo-san, can you not say it like we are couple of insects." Kuramochi said.

"What?" Ryousuke glared at Kuramochi and the kohai turned away since he didn't want to feel Ryousuke wrath.

"Since you're all here there is something I want ask." I smiled, it was nice to see everybody together like this like back then.

 **XXX**

"What's the meaning of this Sawamura-chan?" Narumiya thought that he was meeting Sawamura alone like a date but he was mistaken when he saw four of the brunet's senpai standing there with him.

"I thought it would be nice to be with everybody." He smiled, Narumiya couldn't stay mad when the boy made such a smile at him.

The group were at the aquarium. Nobody had been to one since they were kids so it was a good chance to all go together. They looked at all the fishes they had with others water animals as well.

Narumiya was actually having a good time even with the Seidou group with them. He wasn't the type to get along with a rival school but it's not like he didn't already know who they were.

"What is today supposed to be for?" Narumiya asked Miyuki who was beside him. Sawamura was looking around the fish tanks with the others.

"Beats me. But he said he wanted to have fun with everybody." Even though Miyuki and Narumiya had an habit of not getting along that well that didn't mean they didn't talk or weren't that close as friends.

"He's a strange one."

"Indeed." Miyuki agreed with Narumiya something that the bespectacled catcher would never do with Narumiya.

"I feel like something horrible is going to happen to me."

"What do you mean?" Miyuki knew about the fact that Narumiya would be the first to die from Sawamura but how did Narumiya know.

"I'm not sure what but I'm afraid that I'm going to make Sawamura-chan sad again."

"Again?" Miyuki questioned.

"I don't know why I said again, strange."

Miyuki wanted to ask Narumiya about what he said but they were interrupted.

"Look at this big fish!" Sawamura yelled to Miyuki and Narumiya toward them to see the big fish, they went there and watched the big one that Sawamura was getting excited about.

After they went to a store that was nearby and checked the place out. Narumiya saw something nice and brought it since he felt like he needed to.

When it was time to go home Narumiya grabbed Sawamura and gave him the thing that he had brought. It was in a tiny white bag, Narumiya smiled and handled to the brunet.

"Thank you." Sawamura smiled, that smile just made Narumiya happy.

Narumiya felt that feeling again when he said his goodbye to the Seidou players and Sawamura.

 **XXX**

I felt relaxed that the day went without any problem and Narumiya was still alive and well, nothing had happened while we were with him today which means I saved Narumiya. I felt so happy that things were going well but then what this bad feeling I was having.

"Is something wrong?" Kuramochi asked at my sudden change of behaviour.

"I'm fine." I smiled.

"It was strange hanging out with Narumiya but it turned out well. I didn't think you would suggest something like that but it was fun I guess."

"Yea. I also had fun since we never do anything like this anymore."

"You're right the last time we went to the aquarium was when were we kids." It was strange that even Kuramochi had enjoyed himself. "We should head to bed since tomorrow is another day of practice."

"Okay."

 **XXX**

It was another day of practice and I enjoying myself with everybody and it like any other day. The day finished with practice and I was getting ready for class when my phone vibrated and it belonged to Narumiya. I didn't know why but I felt nervous but I manage to pick it up.

"Sawamura."

"Harada-san." I didn't understand why Harada-san was the one who had called using Narumiya's phone. I felt very nervous and I could hear that Harada trying to say something. "What is it?"

"I'm sorry to inform you this way but Narumiya…Narumiya he was…" I already knew from Harada-san's unspoken words what had happened. I dropped my phone and fell down on my kneels.

I can't believe this. I did everything to protect Narumiya and keep him safe from danger. How could something like this happened, we had such a wonderful time and he didn't die the time he was suppose, something happened and he died.

I thought I was careful with everything but in the end I couldn't save him again. I slammed my hands on the floor. I hated that I couldn't do anything. What was the point of going back and saving him when I couldn't do a thing? I felt so weak right now, so helpless.

Suddenly a light came the same light from when he first came to this time. I closed my eyes since the light was blinding but when I opened I realize I was back in my normal body and my own time.

"I'm back and I couldn't do a thing." I cried in sorrow. My tears kept falling down my cheeks. I was helpless and I couldn't save Narumiya which meant I couldn't save everybody.

"Damn it!" I cried, the tears kept on falling and I couldn't stop it even when I tried to wipe them away more would form. I was like a little kid again.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

I got up and did the unexpected and threw everything that was in my path away, the books, the tables, the chairs and even plates. I was so angry at myself that I had the power to go back in time but couldn't save them.

"Are you going to give up?" I stopped what I was doing when I heard a voice in my head speak to me, a familiar voice but who was it. "Are you going to sit here crying and not do anything and let the killer do as he pleases?"

"Huh?"

"If you want save them you must go back again and again."

"I don't want to be alone!" I yelled, suddenly the same light appeared and I closed my eyes as before.

When I opened it again I was in a different time like before but I realize something was different. My body felt lighter. I looked around and saw that I was in my home when I was little. I ran toward the mirror and saw I was in the body of my eight-year old.

"Ei-chan, what are you doing?" I turned and saw my mother standing there. I couldn't help the tears from falling down my cheeks. I ran and hugged my mother.

"What's wrong?" She asked, but I didn't answer since I was just happy to be in the arms of my lovely mother. I pulled away finally and she looked at me strongly.

"You're going to be late for school. Hurry up and come eat breakfast."

I don't know why I was sent to this time but I felt that this time I had to find the killer and kill him before he killed anybody else. I remember who was killed in this time and just like Narumiya it was somebody I wasn't that close to.

I didn't have time to make friends this time. I was going to find the killer and stop his moved so I don't have to deal with people dying again. I may act like I don't care about the victim right now but I couldn't do anything if I stayed close with them so my only choice was to find that damn bastard and make him pay. The reason I got this power to travel back in time is so that I can find the killer and save my friends and family even if I have to go through it over and over again.

"I'll stop you at all cost!"


End file.
